mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Franklin vs. Jorge Rivera
The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched early. Rivera kneed the inner thigh. Nope, groin. Franklin was taking a moment, as time was paused at four forty-two. Franklin stretched trying to gather himself. He did some more stretches. He continued. They touched gloves. They clinched. Franklin got a toss to side control. Rivera regained half-guard. Franklin almost mounted. Four minutes with Franklin landing an elbow. Rivera regained half-guard. Franklin landed another elbow. Three thirty-five. They stood and broke. Rivera landed an excellent straight left and staggered Franklin back. Three fifteen. Three minutes. They clinched. Rivera landed some body shots and an uppercut. Another uppercut. Franklin kneed the body and a jumping one to the head. Two thirty-five. Rivera kneed the body. Rivera blocked an uppercut. Two fifteen. Franklin landed an uppercut and a knee. Franklin landed a righ hook and an uppercut. Two minutes. Rivera landed a body shot. Rivera missed an elbow inside. Franklin kneed the body. One thirty-five. They broke. Rivera landed a big right hand. Franklin dropped Rivera with a left and was all over Rivera. Rivera stood eating a knee. One fiften. Franklin landed a pair of right hands and a blocked high kick. They clinched. One minute. Franklin kneed the body. Again. Rivera replied but ate a big uppercut. Thirty-five. Franklin kneed the body and ate one. Franklin landed another pair of uppercuts and another knee to the body. Ten. The first round came to an end. 'You can beat this kid, man, let's go,' Rivera's corner told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. Rivera kneed the body. Franklin kneed as well. An elbow inside. Four thirty-five. Franklin kneed the leg. Four fifteen. Franklin landed a trio of uppercuts. A left and right hook. Four minutes with Franklin landing another left and right. Three thirty-five. Franklin kneed the body. Franklin had a mouse under his left eye. I noticed that in the first round. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Franklin landed a hard uppercut. He ate a pair of body shots. He landed a leg kick inside. Rivera landed a big knee and broke. He kneed the head. Franklin was still hurt, with two thirty. Franklin landed a big inside leg kick. Two fifteen. Franklin landed a leg kick. Two minutes as they clinched. Franklin kneed the leg. Franklin kneed the body. One thirty-five. One fifteen. They broke. Rivera missed an uppercut. They clinched again. Rivera broke and clinched again missing. One minute. Franklin looked at the clock. Franklin got a single-leg to half-guard. He landed a trio of right hands. He stepped over for a mounted triangle and turtled him up with twenty. Rivera stood to the clinch with fifteen. Franklin was bloody. He landed an uppercut inside. Rivera blocked a jumping knee with his arm. The second round ended. Franklin was cut slightly over his right eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. They clinched early and headbutted accidentally or Franklin landed a left hand on the way in, Rivera was blinking. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Rivera landed a knee to the body. Four minutes. Franklin landed a body shot inside and a knee. Another knee. Three thirty-five. Franklin landed an elbow inside. They broke. They clinched again with three fifteen and Rivera kneed the body. They broke. Franklin got a nice single to half-guard. Three minutes. Someone was really cut. Rich's face. He was cut by the left ear, apparently. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Rivera had a mouse under his right eye. Two minutes. Franklin kept looking to pass. One thirty-five. Franklin landed a pair of elbows. One fifteen. Franklin went knee on belly. One minute. Franklin mounted. Franklin lnded a right hand. Franklin stepped over for an armbar with thirty-five and Rivera tapped with thirty-four remaining. They hugged.